Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorila (Omake)
by ltifal
Summary: Athena sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa mendapatkan berkah dari gold saint yang ia cintai. Dia juga sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa hal itu bisa saja memicu kericuhan atau... malah jadi tahu betapa amusingnya gold saint?


**Note: Eh… sebenarnya ini ngak termasuk dalam gaiden saint holic sih tapi ini hanyalah persembahan pribadi saya sendiri kepada anak-anak Saint Holic Gaiden dan juga kepada FFN SS tercinta. Saya akui bahwa saya telah lama sekali tidak menyumbangkan fic baik dalam bahasa Inggris ataupun bahasa Indonesia. Tapi karena parade fic inilah membangkitkan hasrat lama untuk menulis kembali dan juga sepertinya banyak fic fic bahasa Inggris yang harus saya selesaikan. Uh… gomen minna yang menunggu fic saya baik di Saint Seiya, One Piece ataupun Prince of Tennis… maklumlah meskipun masih saja sendiri tapi ada pekerjaan memusingkan yang harus diurus, rumah yang harus diperbaiki, orang tua (nenek) yang harus dilayani dan anak angkat (AKA anjing 5 bulan) yang harus diurus (lengkap deh kek ibu RT =_=u). Makanya jadi sibuk setengah mati, kalau udah sampai rumah maunya istirahat…**

**Oh iya, yang belum baca gaiden lain, baikan baca dulu sebelum baca ini, biar bisa nyambung hehehe…**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya adalah milik Kurumada sensei**

**Santuary Kemasukan Gorilla (Omake)**

Hari ini berawal dengan sangat biasa, meskipun terdapat beberapa gangguan cosmos… eh ralat gangguannya dari kuil paling bawah sampai kuil paling atas. Athena sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa semua saint emasnya satu per satu bisa membakar kosmos mereka, padahal tidak ada cosmos lawan yang masuk apalagi cosmos yang kuat. Si Rambut Ungu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang pasti setelah cosmos di kuil Pisces terbakar, tiba-tiba seketika itu juga padam. Dia sendiri takut, apakah mungkin si penjaga kuil sampai mati tapi ternyata usut demi usut, dia masih merasakan cosmos Aphrodite, malah tiba-tiba cosmosnya sedikit berubah lagi ke arah yang tidak pernah dia rasakan.

Namun setelah beberapa saat, terdengar teriakan 'GYAAAAA!' keras dari arah kuil ikan yang sempat membuat kupingnya budek. Entah kenapa si Rambut Biru berteriak sekeras itu. Dia ingin sekali melihat apa yang terjadi namun sayang ada panggilan dari Olympus jadi mau tidak mau Athena terpaksa pergi dulu meninggalkan singgasananya. Namanya juga Dewi Keadilan dan Perang, tentunya dia tetap mengecek apakah cosmos Aphrodite mengecil, ternyata tidak, malah makin terbakar dibanding normal.

"Aneh sekali." Pikir Saori. Keanehan ini mengakibatkan dirinya serba salah. Kalau ditinggal, apakah kesatriannya dalam bahaya? Kalau ngak ditinggal, Ayah di langit sudah memanggil, gimana donk?! "Shion?" Serunya sambil bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Belum beberapa saat berlalu, datanglah penyandang ex baju Aries berambut hijau. Serta merta dia berjalan dengan gagahnya menuju ke arah Dewi kehormatannya. Jubah hitamnya melambai-lambai mengikuti gerakan jalannya. Sekitar 2 meter di hadapan Athena, dia bersujud dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Shion menghadap yang mulia Dewi Keadilan d-" Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan salam yang ada, Athena sudah kembali berbicara.

"Shion, drop saja formalitasnya, kita sedang berdua dan tidak ada siapa-siapa, silakan berdiri."

"Baik Athena-sama." Rambut hijau yang mencuat dari belakang topengnya melambai elegan seperti tertiup angin (meski tidak ada angin). Iapun membuka topengnya lalu mengibakkan rambutnya supaya teratur (layaknya iklan shampoo sunsilk) yang pastinya bikin ce-ce yang rambutnya kurang indah ngiri. "Shion no Aries siap melaksanakan perintah anda."

"Shion." Wanita itu tersenyum padanya sebelum mukanya berubah kembali menjadi serius. "Kamu merasakan adanya cosmos di ke dua belas kuil itu bukan? Satu demi satu dari bawah ke atas secara berurutan terbakar."

"Benar, Ojou-sama." Katanya dengan tenang dan sama sekali tidak ada panik-paniknya… jelasnya mengakibatkan kebingungan di benak Sang Dewi. "Saya akan memeriksa, kenapa hal itu terjadi namun sampai saat ini cosmos mereka kembali normal yah… kecuali Aphrodite sih."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tolong dicek yah, sementara saya pergi ke Olympus."

"Baik, Athena-sama." Sahutnya sebelum membungkukkan badannya. Pada saat dia menengadah, Athena telah menghilang menuju tempat kelahirannya.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Tiga hari kemudian… setelah pelepasan si gorilla mesum yang disaksikan oleh Athena dan Shion saja (berhubung para gold saint tiba-tiba menolak ikut ketika mereka dibilangin akan melepaskan gorilla di afrika), Athena sedang berjalan-jalan di kediamannya di kuil teratas ketika dia melihat ada sesuatu bergerak di ujung taman yang ia kitari. Karena penasaran, maka diapun mendekat dan menariknya.

"Apa ini kain merah?" Saori berkata saking bingungnya sebelum dia menarik seluruhnya, terlihatlah kain persegi panjang berwarna merah yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Tanda tanya segera terbentuk di atas kepalanya, lalu ketika Sang Dewi melihat ke bawah, dia melihat kain kain lain yang dia langsung membuat wajahnya bersemu merah. Sepertinya dia tahu apa ini…

Keesokan harinya, meeting pagi…

Semua gold saint sudah hadir dengan Pope sebagai pembuka/kepala rapat. Dibahaslah beberapa hal penting (sepenting-pentingnya rapat gold saint) mulai dari pengretrutan karya- eh maksud saya trainee-trainee baru yang akan memegang jubah perunggu yang masih banyak yang tidak ada penunggunya eh pemakainya dan juga kemajuan anak-anak yang dilatih oleh saint-saint silver atau bahkan yang dilatih oleh saint emas sendiri, keamanan sanctuary, pembangunan atau restorasi kuil atau bagian dari sanctuary yang rusak, laporan-laporan bintang dan perkembangan atau jalannya kedamaian antara Athena, Poseidon dan Hades. Kanon juga terlihat di samping kakak tersayangnya (Kanon: Wei! *blush* ngak usah komentar kek gitu lah!) sedang menyimak meskipun dirinya tidak memakai jubah emas dan lebih santai dengan memakai jubah resmi khusus gold saint (jubah putih bertoga hitam yang dijepit dengan pin emas berlambangkan Gemini dan dilengkapi dengan sepatu model ikat Yunani lengkap dengan penahan tangan / gelang besar dari emas di kedua tangannya).

Semua berjalan seperti hari rapat biasa ketika tiba-tiba bunyi pintu terbuka terdengar dari belakang Pope. Serentak semua bersujud dan memberikan salam, bahkan Pope kita juga membalikan badannya dan bersujud. Rol dokumen di tangan dan menunggu sampai Athena menduduki singgasananya.

"Em… kalian boleh melanjutkan rapatnya, saya akan mendengarkan." Athena tersenyum secara misterius sambil menaruh tas kecil berwarna hitam di samping tempat duduknya.

"Baik, Athena-sama." Serentak sahutan nan bersemangat dari ke empatbelas gold saint (ex gold saint dan ex marine). Rapatpun akhirnya berjalan seperti biasa selama hampir dua jam.

'_Aduh… hari ini pegal banget sih, kelamaan ah kaki eike bisa kek tukang becak_'

'_Sial, hari ini banyak banget sih laporan si Aiolia sama Milo, dasar HRD!_'

'_Aduh… sial kebelet pipis, lama banget sih! Mana celdam ngak pake lagi gara-gara cuci kiloan_'

"Jadi trainee yang direkrut Alderbaran dari Belanda ada satu orang. Umurnya…"

'_Apa ngak bisa dibilang traineenya satu! Di bawah siapa belajarnya titik! Gatel pengen najong! Myoahahaha!_'

'_Keknya budget Sanctuary harus diperbaiki deh, gara-gara Milo nyantronin kemaren jadi salah…_'

'_Kosong itu berisi… banyak mulut intinya kosong…_'

'_Duh! Perbaikan gua gimana! Kerjaan masih banyak!_'

'_Menu siang apa yah? Apa suruh Shunrei masak gong bao ji ding?_'

"Seperti yang telah disebutkan oleh Milo no Scorpio. Maka kami berdua menempatkan trainee tersebut di bawah pengawasan –"

'_Apa nanti adikku ada waktu yah? Jangan-jangan sama Marin lagi…_'

'_Waktu training Excalibur gue tertunda 30 menit ini…_'

'_Rasanya budget yang tadi dikasi Camus salah deh… koq bisa berlebihan gitu yah? Apa nanti suruh ke Gemini aja?_'

"Begitu? Baiklah. Laporan kalian sudah selesai, Milo dan Aiolia?" Seru Pope setelah menerima lembaran laporan dari tangan Saint Scorpio. Kedua saint emas yang tadi mempresentasikan laporan merekapun mengangguk, Shion mempersilakan mereka kembali ke barisan sebelum melihat ke arah gold saint lain. "Masih ada yang harus dilaporkan?"

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"Masalah budget." Camus menjawab dengan datar sedangkan beberapa saint mulai mengerang pelan.

"Hmm. Untuk budget, kita rapatkan dahulu bersama saya." Shion berkata sebelum melemparkan pandangan ke arah yang lain. " Saga no Gemini, Shaka no Virgo, Milo no Scorpio, Dohko no Libra dan Camus no Aquarius." Serunya dengan lantang. "Besok rapat untuk masalah budgeting, Milo no Scorpio harap perencanaan trainee ke depan sudah selesai, Saga no Gemini dan Camus no Aquarius, tolong kembali periksa beberapa angka di budget sepertinya terlalu besar. Shaka no Virgo, pengeluaran untuk trainee tahun lalu tolong dibawa besok. Dohko no Libra, material yang dipakai dan control biaya pemeliharaan kuil tolong diselesaikan besok." Setelah menerima jawaban konfirmasi dari gold saint yang disebutkan namanya, Shion pun membalikan badannya ke arah Saori.

"Athena-sama, ada yang ingin ditambahkan?"

"Um, yah…" Katanya meski terlihat ragu-ragu, mukanya sedikit bersemu merah sebelum dia mengambil salah satu barang yang ditaruhnya di dalam kantong hitam. "Saya menemukan barang-barang ini di dekat err… kebun wise owl di belakang… um ini milik siapa yah?" Tanyanya sebelum menarik sebuah kain seksi berwarna merah. Begitu barang tersebut ditarik, beberapa mata langsung melotot lebar, beberapa langsung pucat dan beberapa orang mulutnya menganga. Bahkan Shion tidak habis pikir ketika dia melihat benda itu dan saking syoknya langsung berubah menjadi patung dan terdengar sebuah suara retak 'krak'. Terbentuklah retakan di kepala Shion.

"VERSACE MERAH EIKE!" Aphrodite langsung sumriah tanpa ada rasa malu sedikitpun, malah bahagia karena bisa bersatu kembali dengan celana dalam terbarunya, maklum waktu belanja setelah kecurian gorilla, celana macam itu sudah habis terjual dan harus waiting list lagi.

'_G-String?!_' Pikir kebanyakan saint di sana, beberapa bahkan bersemu merah entah karena malu atau malah membayangkan si Pisces pakai celdam macam itu? Aphrodite langsung menuju ke arah Athena dan kelihatannya lupa dengan formalitas saking bahagianya, segera mengambil celana itu sebelum mencium pipi Sang Dewi.

"Aduh, Makasih banget, Saori-san! Makasih!" Serunya sambil memeluk celdam itu layaknya anak semata wayang sebelum dia melihat ke arah tas hitam di tangan Athena. "EH, Angelo! Armani loe nih!" Semua mata tertuju ke celana hitam bermerk terkenal itu sebelum beralih ke empunya celana. Deathmask cuma bisa menganga, membuka dan menutup mulutnya layak ikan tenggelam (Milo: Ikan kan ngak tenggelem, gimana sih si authoress? Udah gila saking senengnya nih.)

"Eh, ini rasanya crocodile hitam hijau punya loe Shura?" Lanjut Aphrodite sambil mengambil celdam kedua yang pastinya bikin semua orang yang hadir makin pucat. '_kalau gitu berarti celdam gue juga di situ?_' begitu kira-kira pikiran yang terlintas di otak mereka semua. Shura sendiri sudah pingsan saking malunya.

"Koq ada Hello Kitty di sini?" Sambung Si Pisces lagi, entah dia tidak peduli atau tidak sadar rekan-rekannya sudah pada misuh misuh?

"Myowahahahahaha! Siapa punya itu, keren bo!" Sahut Deathmask dengan sakarsismenya, untung dia pake celdam simple pisan jadinya udah lupa dengan kejadian tadi dan maju ke depan sambil mengambil celdam Armani tercintanya. Maklum waktu dia mau beli lagi dia kecewa ngak ada ukuran yang pas saking lagi salenya.

"Memang salah gitu pake kek gitu?" Sahut Aiolia garang sebelum tanganya terangkat menutup mulutnya, mukanya merah padam, salah ngomong dia! Yang lain cuma bisa tertawa pelan sebelum Milo akhirnya maju juga ke depan.

"Punya gua juga ada di sini nih. Keren kan?" Sahutnya sambil mengambil boxer bergambar Siberian Husky sebelum matanya menemukan celana dalam model brief yang dia kenal. "Mus, punyamu juga dicopet toh?" Milo menyerigai lebar sambil mengambil brief berpola salju. Manusia yang biasa terkenal dingin langsung bersemu merah sebelum berlari ke arah teman-yang-sebentar-lagi-menjadi-ex-teman-karena-bakal-dia-jadikan-balok-es menyambar celananya sebelum memberikan dead glare setajam-tajamnya. Milo sendiri hanya tersenyum lebar.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"Myowahahaha ada pacman juga, ini apaan lagi." Begitu Cancer mengambil celana pola pacman, serta merta Aiolos pucat, sedangkan Aiolia langsung menganga lebar dan mengucurkan air mata sambil melihat kakaknya.

"KAKAK! TEGA!" Jeritnya lebay sambil berlari ke arah pintu keluar yang sayangnya masih terkunci karena biasanya kalau rapat tertutup dikunci dengan kosmos Shion, dan Shionnya? Kan sedang pingsan. Otomatis ngak bisa dibuka. Aiolos sendiri langsung mengejar bak sinetron pengejaran kekasih ce oleh si pria tercinta.

"Aiolia! Tunggu kujelaskan!" Saat sinetron lebay itu terjadi, Kanon akhirnya maju juga dan mengambil celana warna biru dengan gambar chibi naga dan kuda laut. Dia lalu mengubek-ngubek isinya sebelum menemukan satu lagi celana berpola sama tetapi warna merah.

"Eh, Kak, nih celana loe juga ada di sini." Sambung Kanon nyegir lebar ketika melihat muka kakaknya merah padam.

"Alde, ini cawat loreng-loreng yang gua kasih, ngak dipake yah?" Sahut Milo jahil, dia memang sedang iseng makanya ngasih cawat loreng-loreng setelah mendengar Aldebaran ngiloin celdam buat nyuci. Sebelum Alde bisa berkata, Dohko bersiul.

"Keren lorengnya, buat gua aja boleh?"

"Em… boleh shisou…" Kata Alderbaran, siapa pula yang mau pake cawat!

"Thank you, sekalian ada yang loreng lagi ngak? Punya gua tolong ambilin." Seru Dohko lagi, dia mah malah bangga punya celana macam itu kan keren. Milo langsung angkat bahu sebelum mencari motif tersebut dan melempar keduanya ke arah Libra.

"Makasih, Milo."

"Sama-sama, Shishou."

"Ada cawat, jaman sekarang siapa yang pake cawat gini?" Sahut Kanon. Tiba-tiba satu tangan teracung.

"Itu… punya saya…" Mu berkata terbata-bata sambil tersipu malu luar biasa, kalau saja beneran ada lubang… Ruangan yang tadi ramai mendadak sunyi… Kanon menelan ludah sebelum mengeluarkan tawa canggung dan memberikannya kepada saint emas termuda itu. Tahu kan, bisa bahaya kalau dia salah langkah, Shaka lumayan protektif soal Mu sih…

'_Jantan eui! Eike ngak tau ternyata Mu boleh juga yah._' Pikirnya sambil melihat ke Aries, begitu Mu yang masih tersipu melakukan kontak mata, Aphrodite langsung kedip kedip ganjen,

'_Kenapa gua tiba-tiba menggigil yah?_' Si rambut ungu berpikir langsung menggidik sambil mendekap cawat merah beraninya.

"Ini… celdam norak terus robek-robek dan dijahit gini punya sapa?" Serentak semua orang menoleh ke Shaka, karena dia satu-satunya yang masih aja anteng.

"Kenapa? Bukan punya saya koq." Sahutnya tenang.

"Punya loe lah, Shaka. Kan belinya aja bareng eike!"

"Bukan!" Sahutnya sambil membuka matanya. "Saya ngak punya kolor koq."

"Jadi…" Yang lain juga menarik kesimpulan.

"TANPA CELANA DALAM!" Sahut Deathmask sambil tertawa-tawa, Shaka langsung menghujamkan pisau imaginer ke arah seniornya itu.

"Memang kenapa kalau ngak pake?" Kata Virgo dengan dingin, sangat dingin… saking dinginnya bahkan Camus juga mundur ke belakang Milo…

"MYOWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'_Perang 1000 hari nih bakal!_' kebanyakan dari mereka berfikir seperti itu sebelum Aphrodite menyahut

"Uh, lebih jantan dibanding cawat, eike suka." Perkataan ini membuat setiap orang membiru termasuk Shaka sendiri.

"SUDAH CUKUP, KERA-KERA MUSNAHLAH! TEN BU HOU RIN!"

_Owari_

_Omake_

"Jadi… gorilla itu kamu yang kirim toh?"

"Habis aku bosen sih, lebih baik kan gangguin seseorang macam adikku itu."

"Artemis, dasar kamu, tapi jujur saja, 12 bintang zodiac itu benar-benar _amusing_. Moga-moga ngak keterlaluan kamu Artemis."

"Ah, kak Apollo bukannya juga menikmati pertunjukan tersebut?"

"Ngak tanggung jawab ah…"

**Note: sekian dari saya, moga-moga fic ini ikut menyumbang dan juga membuat tawa suka cita pada saudara-saudara. R&R please. ltifal log out dan kembali berhibernasi.**


End file.
